The Longest Hour
by danse of macabre
Summary: Und irgendwie war es dieser Gedanke gewesen, diese wahnwitzig kindische Angst eines Jungen, von seinen Freunden nicht mehr ernst genommen zu werden, der ihn in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.


**Note: **Diese Fanfic ist verwirrend – und das ist durchaus beabsichtigt.

_Sirius/Remus mit einer einer Spur von Remus/Tonks._

* * *

**Bewahre dir in allen Dingen****  
****Die Freiheit des Geistes und sieh zu,****  
****wohin er dich führt.**

- Augustinus

* * *

Es war so schnell von dannen gegangen, dass er sich an nicht viel mehr als einen grünen Lichtblitz erinnerte, auf den ein unangenehmes, fast schon schreckliches _Ziehen_ im ganzen Körper gefolgt war. Das war der eine Moment, und nicht das Problem.

Das Problem, oder der andere Moment, das war, was ihn wirklich an sich selbst zweifeln ließ.

Er hatte sich selbst, _seinen _Körper, fallen gesehen – und sich dabei ins Gesicht gestarrt.

Da nun beide Momente vorüber waren, war er sich jetzt im Nachhinein nicht einmal mehr so sicher, ob ihn seine Erinnerungen nicht einfach trügten: Sie befanden sich inmitten eines Krieges, der Orden ohne Dumbledore gegen die zahlenmäßig überlegenen Todesser mit Voldemort und das schloss die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass er dem Feind in die Hände gefallen war, welcher just seinen Verstand, seine Erinnerungen systematisch nach Harry Potter absuchte, dabei eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassend.

Womöglich hatte Voldemort bereits die Barrikaden seines Bewusstseins durchbrochenen, sogar gefunden, wonach er suchte – vielleicht auch überhaupt nichts -, und quälte nun den Rest seines Bewusstseins aus ihm heraus, während sich sein Körper unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch wand und krümmte. Hätte er nicht den Ausdruck auf seinem eigenen Gesicht gesehen, hätte er an dieser Überzeugung vermutlich festgehalten. Es fiel ihm so leichter.

_(Als der Wahrheit – der Wirklichkeit - die Ehre zu geben.) _

Die Augen aufgerissen, die Lippen zu einem stummen Laut geformt, die Haut weiß wie Kreide – er hatte dieses Bild bereits zahlreiche Male in seinem Leben gesehen. Nicht zuletzt an den Potters, bevor er und Sirius sich ein Herz fassen konnten, und ihre starr aufgerichteten Augen schlossen. Man sagte, einmal gesehen prägte sich der Ausdruck des Entsetzens, manchmal auch der Überraschung, den Avada Kedavra auf seinen Opfern hinterließ, unwiderruflich ins Gedächtnis ein.

Remus hatte er sich regelrecht in die Erinnerungen eingebrannt.

Es folgte der Aufprall seines eigenen Körpers und mit ihm die Erkenntnis: Er war tot, _gestorben. _

_(Das Ziehen und Zerren von vorhin und gerade eben!) _

Fühlte es sich etwa so an, wenn der Geist den Körper verließ?

Um ihn herum, oder genauer gesagt um seinen nun mehr als leblosen Körper herum, tobte noch immer das Chaos. Als wäre nichts gewesen, duellierten sich Hexen und Zauberer auch weiterhin. Todesser und Lehrer und Schüler und der Orden und Gesichter, die er nicht kannte.  
Flüche blitzten durch die Luft, schossen an Gliedmaßen vorbei oder trafen sie, durchschnitten sie, förderten Blut, Leid und Schmerzensschreie zu Tage.

_Natürlich_, dachte Remus matt und müde. Ein Toter oder tausend Tote hatten wenig Bedeutung in einem Krieg, hinter dem ein größeres Motiv steckte. For The Greater Good. Der Leitspruch des Ordens, hätte genauso gut der Leitspruch dieses epischen Ausmaßes und seines eigenen Todes sein können. Für seinen, wie den der Potters

(Lily und James, sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen)

und Sirius

(ein dicker Knoten in seinem Herz machte es ihm unmöglich sich wieder zu lösen).

Niemand hatte seinen Tod bemerkt, und obwohl es ihn schmerzte so unwichtig zu erscheinen, nahm er es den Überlebenden nicht übel. Sie kämpften um ihre eigenen Leben, sie kämpften um Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen, sie kämpften für eine Zukunft voller Hoffnung. Er durfte es ihnen nicht verübeln, so viel Egoismus seinerseits verdienten sie nicht. Weder er, noch James, noch Sirius, noch Lily – vermutlich auch Peter, wahrscheinlich auch Severus -, sie alle hatten es nicht geschafft und damit ging eine Ära zu Ende. Gescheitert, traurig, fast schon kläglich; sie waren untergegangen, jedoch nicht ohne einer frischen, jüngeren Generation den Weg zu ebnen. Dies war vielleicht ihre einzige Hinterlassenschaft und der einzige Lichtschimmer in einer unendlich erscheinenden Dunkelheit, den sie hatten erbringen können. Ihr Opfer.

Weder Hoffnung noch Zukunft lagen nunmehr in ihren Händen.  
Alles ruhte nun auf Harrys Schultern.

Und vielleicht, vielleicht konnte er sich selbst die letzte Ehre erweisen. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke gewesen, doch in diesem Moment alles, was ihn an diese Welt band. Remus' Geist wollte nicht weiterwandern, während sein Körper auf den Steinfließen lag, die Augen aufgerissen und an die Decke starrend, als fixierte er die Wölbung der Großen Halle und wäre überrascht darüber gewesen, dass draußen eine klare Nacht herrschte. Man konnte die Sterne sehen.

Remus fiel auf die Knie, vor seinen toten Körper, einen Arm zögernd ausgestreckt. Sein Körper war verstorben, aber was war er? War er die Seele, ein Geist oder einfach nur das Bewusstsein selbst? Er war nicht silbern, wie Geister es für gewöhnlich pflegten zu sein. Seine Haut, wenn auch transparent schimmernd, besaß Farbe. Unter dem Ärmelsaum lugten Narben hervor, zart und hell und er konnte den Stoff spüren, warm und sanft. Fühlten Seelen, konnten ihre Sinne noch immer über Wahrnehmungen verfügen?

Schließlich nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und streckte die Hand aus. Remus zuckte nicht zusammen, als seine blassen Finger sein Haar berührten – es _spürten _-, doch mehr Aufschluss über seinen Zustand erlangte er ebenso wenig. Gehörte dem Bewusstsein vielleicht ein ganz eigener Körper, ein Astralkörper vermutlich?

Fasziniert nahm er wahr, dass sich sein ergrautes Haar weich anfühlte. Zu Lebzeiten war ihm das nie aufgefallen.  
Remus' Finger streiften sanft über seine Stirn, und als er seine eigenen, starren Augen erreichte, bedeckte er sie für einen Augenblick mit der Handfläche. Er sah sich in der Halle um. Einige Verwundete lagen am Boden, darunter auch weitere reglose Körper, seinem eigenen, toten, ähnelnd, andere hatten sich wieder aufgerichtet, den Zauberstab erhoben. Über ihren Köpfen sausten Flüche, Geschrei umrahmte ein jedes Gefecht wie Musik, und große Steinbrocken stoben aus den Mauern, aus den Stellen, an denen Zauber in sie einschlugen. All das geschah so furchtbar schnell, all das war laut und hektisch und gleichsam schien sich die gesamte Umgebung in einer Art Zeitraffinerie zu bewegen; Geräusche erreichten nur verzerrt und langsam sein Gehör.

Er fühlte gar nichts, nur die einschüchternde Sensation seines eigenen Körpers unter seinen Fingerkuppen.

Als Remus seinen Kopf wieder wand, bemerkte er, dass er seine Augen bereits geschlossen hatte. Wärme machte sich in ihm breit, mit dem dumpfen Beigeschmack von Überraschung. Er, oder besser sein Körper, sah friedlich aus. Die Augen geschlossen, der starre Blick durch die Lider verdeckt, und die Lippen zum stummen Laut geformt, sah er aus, als würde er schlafen. Sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn vor Schock fallen gelassen, oder er war ihm schlicht aus den Fingern geglitten, alsbald der tödliche Flug auf seinen Körper einschlug.

Ein letzter Blick auf sich selbst, dann erhob sich Remus vom Boden. Er fühlte sich glücklich, und ihm war warm ums Herz. Er wusste nichts, weder den Grund, noch den Auslöser, doch im Moment schien ihm das auch alles als nebensächlich. Auch nicht der Krieg um ihn herum, das Geschrei, die anderen Toten besaßen nicht länger eine Bedeutung.

Eine Wonne der Glückseligkeit überkam ihn. So stark, dass ihm die Augen tränten und ihm das Herz ganz warm wurde. Und dann hörte er jemand nach ihm rufen, die einzige Stimme, die nicht verzerrt an seine Ohren drang. Sie rief ihn und Remus wollte ihr antworten, doch ihm fielen die richtigen Worte nicht ein. Hilflos stand er da, wie ein Kind, verlassen und einsam und unfähig, sich zu artikulieren, zu antworten. Auf sicher Aufmerksam zu machen.

_Remus, Remus, du musst weitergehen_, sie klang wie Gesang in seinen Ohren. _Komm Remus, komm hier her._

_Wohin?_, flüsterte er und erschreckte sich, als er keine Worte aus seinem Mund kommen hörte.

_Folge mir Remus, folge mir, ich weise dir den Weg_, antwortete sie ihm. Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider.

Remus gestand ihr, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Panik ergriff sein Wesen, sein Herz und presste es zusammen, versuchte es auszuquetschen wie eine Frucht. Er schnappte nach Luft und griff sich an die Brust, als er die Stimme erneut vernahm.

_Er ist nicht bereit! Er muss diese Welt hinter sich lassen!_

Dann:

_Remus, es gibt hier nichts mehr für dich zu tun. Du gehörst nicht mehr in diese Welt, dein Platz ist leer. Lass ihn jemand anderes einnehmen._

_Ja_, wisperte er. _Ja._

Er schloss die Augen. Bilder von bekannten Gesichtern kamen und gingen. Er sah James vor sich, lachend und gutgelaunt, den kleinen Harry auf den Schultern, dann Lily mit ihrem Sohn in den Armen, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, Peters tränenverschmiertes Gesicht an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend vor vier Jahren, Sirius, hysterisch lachend und mit seiner Gefangenennummer von Azkaban in den Händen, Dumbledore, tot und leblos, die Hände auf der Brust zusammengefaltet und einen Strauß Blumen neben dem Kopf, Harry, zufrieden mit sich und seinem Patronus, Hermine, verzweifelt und unter Schock von ihrem Irrwicht erzählend, Ron mit seiner Ratte auf der Schulter, und dann wieder seine alten Freunde, James, Sirius, Peter und schließlich Lily. Er schluckte schwer.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich einer Türe mit golden verzierten Symbolen und Runen gegenüber, welche sich inmitten des Raumes, der Großen Halle, befand. Er sah sich um; ganz genau wie ihn selbst, nahm auch diese Türe niemand wahr. Sein Blick wanderte zurück. Neugierig sah er sie an.

_Das ist der Weg_, erklärte ihm die Stimme. _Nimm ihn, bevor er verschwindet. _

Remus streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch dann überfiel ihn plötzlich ein miserables Gefühl. _Ich habe mich nicht verabschiedet_ , sagte er leise.

(In seinem Geiste sah er seine Frau, Nymphadora, mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Teddy auf den Armen, der seine kleinen Händen nach ihm ausstreckte und seine ersten Worte formte, unartikulierte Laute der Freude und Nymphadora lächelte ihn an, schenkte ihm ihr schönstes, aufrichtiges Lächeln und eine Woge der Traurigkeit überfiel ihn--)

_Schau nicht zurück, mahnte ihn die Stimme, die meisten, die zurückschauen, verlieren den Weg nach vorne aus den Augen. _

Es fiel ihm in diesem Moment sehr schwer, doch er nickte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an wie Blei, und sein Gewissen redete ihm ein, zurückzuschauen, sich verabschieden zu müssen. Nymphadora war noch da draußen, Teddy.  
Er ignorierte es und griff schwermütig nach der Türklinke. Sie fühlte sich kalt und trostlos unter seinen warmen Fingern an. Bevor er sie nach unten drückte, platzte aus ihm eine kindische Frage heraus:

_Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir trauen kann? _

Die Stimme antwortete ihm nicht sofort, sodass sich in Remus die Angst breitmachte, sie verärgert zu haben. Obwohl er kein Gefühl für Zeit mehr besitzen sollte, kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie schließlich antwortete.

_Frag dein Herz, es kennt die Antwort. _

_Mein Herz_, dachte Remus düster und drückte die Klinke nach unten, _ist vor Jahren verkümmert. _

Gleißendes Licht, so grell, dass ihm die Augen selbst durch geschlossene Lider hindurch schmerzten, erwartete ihn hinter der Tür. Er ächzte und als er das tat, bemerkte er etwas. Seine Stimme war zurückgekehrt.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte er die Stimme erstaunt. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen fiel die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Grollen in die Angeln.

Remus fühlte sich hoffnungslos verloren, während er sich umsah. Er stand inmitten eines pastelweißen Raumes, dessen Boden, Wand und Decke gleichwohl sichtbar, dennoch endlos erschienen. Das war natürlich Schwachsinn, das wusste er. Kein Raum erstreckte sich in Unendlichkeiten.

‚Nicht stehen bleiben', hatte ihm die Stimme geraten. Remus fasste sich ein Herz und schenkte ihr Gehör.

Der erste Schritt fiel ihm schwer. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand unsichtbare Bleigewichte um die Knöchel gebunden, die seine mühseligen Bemühen tausendfach erschwerten.

Der zweite Schritt folgte nur allmählich auf den ersten, dann der dritte, schließlich der vierte und plötzlich schienen sich die unsichtbaren Gewichte von seinen Fußgelenken gelöst zu haben. Dafür pochte ihm das Herz, schnell und rasend.

Er zählte die Schritte nicht, wusste auch nicht, wie lange er bereits ging. Ein Gedanke nach dem anderen schwirrte an seinem Bewusstsein vorbei, und schließlich setzte sich ein besonders hoffnungsloser in seinem Kopf fest: Er würde hier nicht wieder rauskommen. Die Stimme hat ihn an der Nase herum geführt. Er war verloren.

„Nein", sprach er laut. Seine Stimme hallte vielfach wieder. „Das ist nicht der richtige Ort, um solchen Gedanken nachzuhängen."

Ein zweiter Gedanke gesellte sich dazu, gemeiner und hinterlistiger noch als der erste._ Möglicherweise nicht der richtige Ort, aber es ist der einzige Ort, an dem du von nun an jemals sein wirst. _

Der erste Gedanke stimmte dem zweiten zu. _Bis ans Ende der Tage, bis zum Jüngsten Gericht. _

_Vielleicht auch darüber hinaus. Niemand kann es dem Herrn verdenken, wenn er diesen Ort hier einfach übersieht, vergisst, als hätte es ihn niemals gegeben._

_Und möglicherweise tut er das auch nicht. _

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, sich von diesen wüsten Gedanken befreien zu können. Tatsächlich schien es zu helfen. Er lief weiter als wäre nichts geschehen, lief weiter, als wüsste er wohin ihn sein Weg führte, lief weiter, als wäre das Ende des Raumes bereits in Sicht.

Er lief weiter, bis ihm die Beine unter seinem Gewicht erzitterten und seine Füße schmerzten und selbst dann noch trieb er sich einige Meter voran, bis schließlich --

„Eine Pause", flüsterte er müde. „Eine Pause, nur eine kleine, kurze Pause."  
Matt und geschafft ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und starrte an die Decke, die in weißlichem Licht erstrahlte. Nach einigen Momenten hatte er das Gefühl, die Farbe leuchtete ihm grell entgegen. Er schloss die Augen, für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Etwas kaltes, nasses berührte ihn an der Wange. Remus waren solche Berührungen vertraut. Häufig schreckte er zu nächtlicher Stunde aus seinem Schlaf und fasste sich an die Wange, nur um festzustellen, dass es nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen war – ganz gleich wie lebendig, es war immer nur ein Traum.

Eben dies war auch der Grund, warum er dieses Mal nicht reagierte. Er war so lange gegangen, dass ihm die Kraft aus dem Körper geflohen war und ihn mit nichts weiter als Müdigkeit zurück gelassen hatte. Vielleicht döste er gerade, vielleicht war er auch schon längst eingeschlafen. Im Grunde war es doch alles gleichgültig, egal.

Er vernahm ein Winseln, eine Tatze, die über den Boden streifte und eine Schnauze, die sich gegen seine Wange drückte.

Zögernd nahm Remus den Arm von seiner Stirn, bereit durch die Luft zu fuchteln und das Hirngespinst zu verjagen. Als seine Hand gegen etwas Haariges schlug, das sich sehr real anfühlte und daraufhin ein wütendes Knurren zu vernehmen war, öffnete er benommen die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Neben ihm, die Schnauze auf den Vorderpfoten gebettet, lag ein großer Hund auf dem Boden, die Ohren erwartungsvoll an den Kopf gelegt. Ein großer, bauschiger Schwanz wedelte hinter ihm fröhlich hin und her.

Müde lächelnd legte Remus seine Hand auf die lange Schnauze, bevor er versuchte den Kopf des Hundes in eine andere Richtung zu zwingen. Wenig begeistert knurrend, fletschte dieser das Gebiss.

„Du bist nicht real.", flüsterte Remus entschuldigend. „Du tust mir innerlich weh, siehst du das denn nicht?"

Der Hund schlug seine Hand weg, dann baute er sich in voller Größe vor Remus auf. Sein Rücken bäumte sich, der Schwanz stand kerzengerade in der Luft. Für den Hauch einer Sekunde glaubte er, der Hund würde ihn anfallen. Doch er bellte nur.

Remus richtete sich mühselig auf, packte die Schnauze des Hundes mit beiden Händen und hielt sie zu. Der Hund wehrte sich nicht.

„Tut mir leid, falls ich Schnuffel beleidigt habe, Sirius", sagte er leise. „Aber du bist tot."

Der Hund blickte ihn aus treuen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen heraus an. _Und du bist es etwa nicht_, schien er ihm sagen zu wollen. Remus schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Schnuffel war schon immer ein schlauer Hund, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wo ich bin, dass ich bis eben noch ziemlich alleine war, und dass du einfach nicht hier sein kannst."

Er kraulte Schnuffel hinter den Ohren, bevor er nachdenklich weiter sprach. „Ich muss eingenickt sein. Du bist mir schon oft begegnet und hast mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, aber niemals warst du wirklich da. Nicht real, meine ich."

Der Hund jaulte, als wollte er ihm widersprechen. Remus hielt diesen Gedanken für lächerlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast mich aufgeweckt und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Aber jetzt muss ich weiter gehen."

Mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen und wackelig auf den Beinen, richtete er sich auf. Der Hund sprang munter um ihn herum, als hätte Remus eben das Kommando zum Spaziergang gegeben. Er seufzte. „Du willst mitkommen?"

Der Hund kratzte mit der Vorderpfote über den Boden und sein Kopf schnappte nach oben.

„Also gut." Remus gab sich geschlagen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er sogar froh über das bisschen Gesellschaft, dass ihm der Hund bieten konnte. Selbst wenn er nur ein Hirngespinst war. Dies war immer noch besser, beruhigender, als vollkommen alleine durch eine fremde Welt zu wandern.

_(Weniger einsam.) _

„Ich bin mir sicher, das hört sich verrückt an, aber ich kenne den Weg nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich geradeaus gehen muss." _Und nicht nach hinten schauen darf_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Die Augen des Hundes blickten einen Moment lang reglos an. Dann ertönte ein weiteres Bellen, der Hund sprang freudig an seinen Beinen hoch, umkreiste ihn einmal und sprang dann mit einem gewaltigen Satz nach vorne. Remus stand wie angewurzelt da, den Kopf misstrauisch zur Seite geneigt.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Hund bemerkte, dass er ihm nicht folgte. Als er es schließlich tat, kam er zurückgetrottet.

Remus war sich für einen Moment lang nicht sicher, ob er Frustration in den Augen des Tieres erkennen konnte oder nicht. Verwundert sah er ihn an. „Du weißt, wo es langgeht?"

Der Hund bellte.

„Wenigstens einer von uns", sagte er leise. Er setzte einen Fuß nach vorne und --

_(Mondenschein, Aufheulen, Angst, sprießendes Haar, Silber, Dunkelheit, Knurren, weshalbkeineschmerzen?) _

-- ein bekannter Geruch. Seine Pranke kratzte über den fahlen Boden, seine Rute schwang von der einen Seite zur anderen, die dunklen Augen vor Anstrengung zu Schlitzen verengt.

Moony reckte den Hals in dem Versuch den Duft des Anderen einer Erinnerung, einem Bild zu zuordnen.

Der Geruch war nicht unbekannt, ganz und gar nicht. Doch er war – ja, was war er? Er schnüffelte angestrengt.  
Blass. War der Geruch blass? Der Mensch brachte ihn durcheinander; Der Mensch brachte ihn immer durcheinander. Seine Gedanken, so kompliziert und wirr und endlos, sie gefielen ihm nicht, sie verwirrten ihn. Aber Der Mensch wollte nicht verschwinden, wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Moony würde ihn eines Tages schnappen und beißen und hoffen, die Gedanken Des Menschen würden sich entwirren, ihm anpassen. Denn ihm war es egal, ob Der Mensch sich an das Bewusstsein klammerte, oder nicht, er war ja schließlich ein Teil von ihm. Immer wenn er sich erschöpft und müde zusammenrollen würde, würde Der Mensch kommen und ihn beschützen, während er schlafen konnte. Und wenn Der Mensch sich müde und erschöpft zusammenrollte, dann würde Moony ihn beschützen.

Trotz allem mochte er es nicht, wenn Der Mensch versuchte, zu kommen, während Moony noch nicht schlafen wollte. Er wollte jagen und toben und rennen. Der Mensch versuchte oft ihn daran zu hindern.

Der Andere bellte freudig, offenbar sehr angetan von seinem neuen Gefährten. Moony setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine und heulte. Irgendwo da draußen musste sie sein, seine Schutzpatronin.

_(Der Vollmond.) _

Er konnte sie nur nicht sehen. Das machte ihm nichts aus. Dem Anderen offenbar auch nicht, denn er setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Hinterbeine und stimmte mit ein – und plötzlich wurde der Geruch des Anderen dicker und fester. Seine Schnauze schnüffelte noch ein, zweimal.

Aufgeregt sprang Moony auf seine Beine und rannte auf den Anderen zu. Der Andere (und er konnte Den Menschen denken hören, aber er verstand die Worte nicht), das war sein alter Freund Tatze!

Moony hatte ihn nicht vergessen; Wölfe vergaßen nicht. Hunde sicherlich auch nicht, denn Tatze schien ihn ebenfalls erkannt zu haben.  
Nein, Wölfe und Hunde vergaßen einander nicht, allerdings verblasste der Geruch des anderen mit der Zeit ein wenig.

Das war nicht weiter schlimm, fand Moony. Er hatte Tatze erkannt und Tatze hatte ihn erkannt und sie sprangen im Kreis und auf einander und tobten und Tatze jagte seinen Schwanz und Moony versuchte, sein Ohr zu kneifen.

Nein, es war überhaupt nicht schlimm.

Gemeinsam sprangen sie durch den Raum, der noch immer endlos, doch gleichsam weitaus kleiner als vorhin noch schien. Ihre Pfoten trommelten auf dem Boden. Hin und wieder sprangen sie sich gegenseitig an, wälzten sich auf dem Boden und rannten um die Wette. Es waren diese Augenblicke, die sich wie längst vergangene Nächte auf den Ländereien anfühlten, Momente, voll glücklicher Erinnerungen.

Moony wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon rannten, sprangen und toben; vielleicht würde es Der Mensch wissen, dessen schwache Präsenz in seinem Hinterkopf unruhig flackerte.  
Er hechelte, so tat es auch Tatze, als sie eine Tür erreichten, die der nicht unähnlich sah, durch die Der Mensch gekommen war.

Moony gefiel es nicht. Er fletschte die Zähne und krümmte den Rücken. Tatze legte ihm beruhigend die Schnauze auf den Hals und einen Moment verharrten sie so.

Der Wolf schüttelte sich, warf die Schnauze des Hundes von seinem Hals. Tatze winselte und der Wolf blickte ihn trübselig an. Ihre Schnauzen berührten sich einen kurzen Augenblick, dann war Tatze verschwunden.

Traurig und alleingelassen trottete Moony auf die Tür zu, bäumte sich auf und drückte die Klinke mit beiden Pfoten hinunter.

_Siehst du? Du warst nicht echt_, dachte Der Mensch, ohne dass Moony verstand, und seine Schnauze drückte die Tür auf. Als er über die Schwelle tapste, stach ihm einmal mehr gleißendes Licht in die Augen.

Er stolperte in den nächsten Raum hinein. Etwas packte ihn und hinderte ihn daran zu fallen. Er blinzelte heftig; seine Augen brauchten einige Momente sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, doch sein Verstand hatte bereits in den ersten Sekunden bemerkt, dass er wieder ein Mensch war.

Als er wieder sehen konnte, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Vor ihm standen James und Lily, Arm in Arm wie auf seinem liebsten Foto. Lily lächelte ihn Freude strahlend an, James zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu.

„James! Lily!", wisperte er heißer.

„Und Sirius", korrigierte ihn Lily sanft.

Remus wandte den Kopf zur Seite. In diesem einen Moment, in dem er seine alten Freunde, James und Lily, erblickt hatte, hatte er alles andere vergessen. Auch, wer ihn vor dem Fall bewahrt hatte –

und das war, wie hätte es auch sein können, niemand anderes als –

er fiel Sirius um den Hals, voller Erleichterung und Freude. Sirius erwiderte die Umarmung erst zögernd, doch dann presste er Remus an sich, als fürchtete er, ihn jeden Moment wieder verlieren zu können.

James lachte hämisch. „Nun sieh ihn dir mal an, den alten Hund."  
„James!", mahnte Lily seufzend.

Remus drückte seinen Kopf in Sirius' Halsgrube. Eine Träne kullerte ihm einsam über die Wang und bevor ihr noch weitere folgen konnten (und das würden sie, dachte Remus heiter, das würden sie!), schloß er die Augen. Seine Freunde weinten doch auch nicht – er wollte nicht wie ein Schwächlich wirken. Ganz und gar nicht.

Und irgendwie war es dieser Gedanke gewesen, diese wahnwitzig kindische Angst eines Jungen, von seinen Freunden nicht mehr ernst genommen zu werden, der ihn in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

Hysterisches Gelächter, das ungemein von Sirius' Schulter gedämpft wurde. Hysterisch nichts desto trotz.

„Moony?" Sirius' verwirrte Frage.

Remus kämpfte gegen einen erneuten Lachanfall an, als er den Kopf hob und in Sirius' verdattertes Gesicht blickte. _Wie in alten Tagen_, dachte er heiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts."

Für einen Augenblick, der sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen schien, regte sich nichts. Sirius sah ihm in die Augen, Remus erwiderte diesen Blick, Lily und James beäugten die Szene aufmerksam, doch nichts regte sich.

Dann Sirius senkte seinen Kopf, strich Remus vereinzelte Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr, bevor er ihm mit belegter, gebrochener Stimme zuflüsterte:

„Du hast mir beinahe das Herz gebrochen, als du sagtest, ich wäre nicht real."

Remus schnalzte, „Du hast ein Herz?"

„Willkommen zu Hause, Moony.", lachte Sirius schallend, ohne Remus dabei kräftig auf den Rücken zu hauen.

Remus seufzte.

„Wir haben alle auf dich gewartet, damit wir gemeinsam den letzten Schritt gehen können."

Zitternd, mit fahrigen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen, wischte sich Tonks die Tränen aus den Augen, legte den Zauberstab neben sich auf den Boden und strich ihrem Liebsten über die Wange. Sie war noch warm; unter ihren Fingerkuppen konnte sie spüren, wie all die Wärme aus dem toten Körper zu entfliehen versuchte.

„Nein", schluchzte sie, „nein, nein, nein, nein, Remus, nein, nein, nein…"

Vorsichtig, fast schon ängstlich, nahm sie das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes in beide Hände, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn auf die starren Lippen. Anders als der Rest des Gesichts, waren sie schon kalt. Aber Remus' Lippen waren schon immer kalt gewesen.

„Ich liebe dich doch."

Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht stoppen.

Remus zuckte zusammen.  
Besorgt legte ihm James eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ah—", Remus wandte den Kopf, blickte über die Schulter. Zurück zur Tür, die keine Türklinken besaß.  
Neugierig schob sich Sirius' Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. „Is' was?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut. Warum geht ihr nicht schon einmal vor?"  
Er schenkte seinen Freunden ein unsicheres Lächeln. Achselzuckend legte Sirius seinem besten Freund die Arme um die Schultern. „Komm James, tun wir unserer Diva den Gefallen und gehen schon einmal vor."  
„Ich bitte dich Tatze, unsere einzige Diva bist noch immer du—"  
„Das nimmst du zurück—!"

Betrübt blickte Remus seinen Freunden hinterher.

„Remus", eine sanfte, leise Stimme ertönte plötzlich ganz nah an seinem Ohr und erschrocken fuhr Remus zusammen, doch eine Hand, zärtlich auf seinen Rücken gelegt, beruhigte ihn. Lily. „Remus, sind deine Erinnerungen schon verblasst?"

Sie fiel zu Boden, getroffen, besiegt. Der Zauberstab glitt ihr aus den regungslosen Fingern, fiel geräuschvoll auf den Boden. Aus seiner Spitze stoben rote Funken, ihre Augen weiteten sich in lähmender Erkenntnis.


End file.
